We all need a superhero
by GABBY IS FOREVER
Summary: What happens when Dani tries to keep something from Nico and the results end in a break in?
1. Chapter 1

So it was almost 11:00 at night and there Dani sat updating patient charts. Paloma was right, Dani thought. I have no life. Dani had the music playing low. She thought about the V3 beach party that was this weekend and considered going, but she still wasn't sure. Dani leaned back in her chair and listened to the music. All she could think about was Nico, matter of fact, that's all she had been thinking about. A light knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. Dani knew exactly who it was. She had gotten use to their late night situations, as he called it. Although she had to admit she enjoyed it. Here lately things had been different between them and they were starting to get close again. Dani had missed him so much those six months he went without a word to her.

Dani opened the door and there stood her man crush looking all sexy. "Nico, to what do I owe the honor?"

Nico gave her a smirk and asked, "may I come in?" Dani moved to the side so he could come in.

"So who's in trouble now," Dani asked as Nico took a seat on the couch in her office. He had this smirk on his face that Dani wanted to slap off.

"You gonna slap me again," Nico said to Dani when he noticed her expression.

Dani smiled at him, "no, but most of the time I'd like too." Dani remembered Jeanette's comment when she told her about slapping him. "That is soo fifty shades."

"I just wanted to check on you," Nico didn't give a reason as to why because he wanted to see if she would tell him. Dani gave him a confused look.

"Check on me for what?" Dani knew right then that he knew about the fight between her and Blake Bridges. She was so sore and bruises all down her rib cage and neck. She managed to have her hair where the bruises weren't noticeable. They were pretty bad though. She tried to shake it off in front of Nico, but knew she failed miserably because she felt the tears coming in her eyes. Then she added, "I'm good."

Nico got up and walked over to her. When she wouldn't look up at him, he lifted up her chin and gently pushed her hair back where he could see her neck. All the bruising made him so angry. "Your not good. I know your hurting and upset. Why didn't you tell me about Blake Bridges? I had to find this out from Paloma. Why didn't you tell me?" Dani could hear the frustration and hurt in Nicos voice because she didn't tell him.

"What did Paloma tell you for?" Dani asked.

"Because she cares about you and she doesn't like what's going on," Nico said.

"It's because I knew you'd act like this and try and get in the middle. I can fight my own battles," Dani fired back at Nico. She was in so much pain, but how was she going to tell Nico that Bridges pushed her down the concrete steps. She knew she had bruises all over her back, scrapes on her stomach, and bruises down her sides.

"You don't always have to be so strong you know. I want to protect you and keep you safe. I have since the day I met you, Dani," Nico looked at the Dani in a way that drove her so crazy. "You need to trust me," Nico added.

"I'm trying," Dani barely managed to get out. "You don't always have to be so strong either, Nico."

"Yea, I do too, for you, Dani." Dani thought that was so sweet and she decided she would go head and tell him what happened.

"Nico, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all the trouble he had been causing me. Maybe if I would have told you, this wouldn't have happened," Dani said as she raised up her tank top to show Nico how bad it really was. She saw his face turn to anger in a spilt second.

Nico ran his hand down the scrapes on her stomach. He was so angry. One, that this had happened and two, Dani told him nothing about it. "Does it hurt to move? You should soak in a tub. Let's get you some bath water ran." Nico went to protective mode.

"Can you help me upstairs," Dani asked hesitantly. Nico picked Dani up and carried her upstairs. He ran her some water. Dani removed her tank top and sat down in the water in shorts and her bra. Dani turned on some music. She could tell that Nico was upset with her.

Nico was upset that she didn't tell him about it and he wanted to go and find this guy. He had to admit that it kind of hurt. "You gonna be alright? I got to head out," Nico said. Dani found it weird that he was leaving so early, but then again she knew he was mad at her for not telling him what happened.

The song playing was Lay Me Down by Sam Smith. Nico loved this song because it's how he felt about Dani. God, if only he could just stay here and hold her all night.

Yes I do, believe

That one day I will be, where I was

Right there, right next to you

And it's hard, the days just seem so dark

The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you

Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?

No words can explain, the way I'm missing you

The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside

These tears, they tell their own story

Can I lay by your side, next to you, you

And make sure you're alright

I'll take care of you

And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

Nico and Dani both listened to the words of the song. They knew it described their feelings.

"Good song," Nico said and walked out the room. It was hard because he wanted to stay there and take care of Dani and hold her through the night, but considering the circumstances, he decided to leave. He was upset with her and just needed a little space. Of course, he wouldn't be going home because he would be watching her house just to make sure nothing else happened. He knew Dani was upset and he should be there for her.

Dani just sat there in the tub after Nico walked out. She knew that he was angry with her and she hated every minute of it. She wished he would stay with her. She realized now that he was all she needed. Dani managed to get out of the tub and get dressed. It was hard and painful, but she did it. She got in the bed and picked up her phone. There was a special man that she needed to make things right with. She decided to text Nico.

**Nico, I'm so sorry~D**

Nico was sitting in his car outside Dani's house listening to the same song that had played up in Dani's room when his phone lit up and vibrated. He knew he was being crazy and shouldn't do her that way.

**I know~N**

**Forgive me?~D**

**I guess ;)~N**

Dani loved the wink. It made her smile. Before she could respond, she got another text.

**I just want to protect you and you should trust me enough to tell me anything. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't live without you in my life**~N

Dani knew she should have told him. She needed him in her life and she realized that those six months that he went without a word to her.

**That's the way I feel. I can't live without you in my life either. I realized that those six months you went without speaking to meet~D**

Nico was glad she was finally admitting her true feelings. He regretted going so long without talking or seeing her. It was very hard for him.

**I regret doing that to you. That kiss though, broke my heart~N**

Dani knew that she hurt him and she hated it too. She thought back to when they started working together again and she asked for his help and the way that conversation went was unforgettable. She remembered Nico saying, "for the record, I never meant to hurt you." She replied, "dido," back to him because she knew she hurt him just as bad as he hurt her.

**I know and I regretted it the minute I did it :(~D**

Nico loved the sad face. He knew they were on the path of being together. He just hoped it wouldn't take much longer.

**You were so mean to me when I started at V3, but now I know it was because you trying to protect from the whole FBI mess. I wish you would have told be that was the reason because I just thought you didn't want me around~D**

**I was always want to be around and near you, Dani.~N**

**Then y did you leave my house~D**

**I didnt~N**

There was a light knock on her bedroom door a few minutes later." Can I come in," Dani heard Nico say.

"Nico, what are you doing? I thought you were upset with me and left," Dani said.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't have any visitors tonight." Nico went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Dani. "How you feel?"

Dani gave him a sweet smile and said, "better now that you are here."

"Glad to be of service, Doctor," Nico said and just as he was about to say something else, he heard some glass break. Someone was trying to break in.

I know this story is short. I guess I just wanted to see if anybody still reads them. I really miss Necessary Roughness and Nico. I hope u like this story. Let me know where you think I should go from here. To be continued soon. Text messages in bold


	2. Chapter 2

Nico saw the scared expression on Dani's face when she knew what was happening. He was so glad he was here.

"Dani, I want you to go lock yourself in your bathroom, call the police, and whatever you do, DO NOT come out, no matter what your hear," Nico whispered. Dani was in shock and didn't move. "Go now," Nico said.

Dani finally moved and whisperd to Nico, "please be careful." Nico gave her one last look and made sure she locked herself in before he headed downstairs.

Nico wasn't worried as far as something happening to him because he had skills in this area. Plus, he had the advantage since he had parked where nobody knew he was here.

Dani sat in the bathroom, scared, and wondering what was going on. The police were on their way.

Nico eased down the steps that went in the kitchen. He knew that whoever broke in would have came through Dani's office. When Nico got to the bottom of the steps, he could hear someone going through Dani's things in her office. He eased his way to the open door and saw who it was. He became infer rated.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Troy," Nico said as he flipped on the light. Nico had his gun ready, but before he could do anything, he felt someone come up behind him. They wrapped a chain around Nicos neck and tried to choke him.

"I'm going to find out what was messengenered to Dani. I know it was from Carl and I just dare you or anyone else to get in my way," Troy yelled loudly.

Nico was struggling to get free as the chain dug harder and harder into his neck. Troy was enjoying this. "How does it feel Nico to be on the receiving end of the struggle instead of on the given. Oh and by the way, your woman, she's mine," Troy said as he ran up Dani's stairs.

Nico became so angry. There wasn't anyway that Troy was getting to Dani. He got into position and slung the person that was trying to choke him over his back and through one of the windows in Dani's office. Nico ran up those stairs and tackled Troy before he could find Dani's room. Troy got in some good punches and shoves because they both fell back down the stairs. He managed to get ahold of one of Dani's flower vases. He slammed it into to Nicos face. That was all he could do before Nico ran him through Dani's front door and out into her front yard where they continued to fight. They were both banged up pretty bad, but Troy got the worst of it and Nico was wearing on him. Troy had all he could take and finally just laid there. The cops showed up a few minutes later, along with a paramedic. The police took Troy and his buddy into custody. Nico had to have several stitches above his eye where the glass vase got him. His neck was bad too with big welps, bruises, and cuts. He was sore and took some bad hits this time.

Once Nico gave a statement, he headed back upstairs to check on Dani. He knocked on her bathroom door. "Dani it's me. Can you open the door?"

Dani was so relieved to hear Nicos voice. She slung the door open, but wasn't prepared for what she saw. A black and blue Nico was something she never thought she would see. Her expression showed it too.

"Dani, it's okay. I'm fine," Nico said and he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled Dani in his arms and held her tight. She broke down then simply because she had been so scared and that Nico risked his life to keep her safe and got hurt in the process.

"You risked your life for me, Nico, Dani said.

"Always," Nico said as he pulled back a little, but still rested his hands on her hips. "Dani, surely you know that I'm concerned for your safety by now, don't you?"

Dani nodded her head. Nicos eyes were driving her crazy. It was like she could see every part of him. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

This was a little much for Nico. Dani was seeing him vernable in every way. This was the part that he had tried so hard not to let anyone see, but that all changed when he met Dani. Dani watched all these emotions run across Nicos face and she hoped he wouldn't push her out or shut her down like he did those six months.

"Dani, I...," Nico started to say as Lindsay ran into her moms room. Thank God she had been at Winter's, Dani thought.

After Dani hugged Lindsey, Lindsey looked over at Nico. "Thank you so much for what you did for my mom."

"Anytime," Nico said as he looked at Lindsey and then back to Dani. "I'm going to give you some time to talk. I've got all kinds of protection surrounding your house. I'm going to go home, take some pain pills, and a shower. See ya."

Before Dani could even say anything back, he was already gone. Dani knew he was going to take of business too and find out more as to why Conner let any of this happen.

"Mom, are you okay," Lindsey asked interrupting Dani's thoughts. It was almost four in the morning and Dani felt so drained. Plus, she has an early meeting with Connor in the morning, but she planned on calling in, which is not something she would ever do, but considering the circumstances, she didn't care.

"Yea, honey. Just a little shook up is all," Dani managed to get out, hoping to get away with as little as possible of an explanation to Lindsey. Lindsey didn't really ask a whole lot. She was just extremely glad that her mom was okay.

"So mom, you and Nico, huh?!" Lindsey said. It was really more of a statement than a question.

Dani just smiled at Lindsey. She loved the way it sounded and hoped that soon it would be true. "It's complicated, honey."

"It doesn't have to be. I can tell he is into you. I would give anything to have someone look at me that way and protect me the way Nico just did for you. To me, that's not complicated. That's love. So why are YALL fighting it?" Lindsay said as a matter of factly.

Dani just stared at her daughter in awe. What her daughter just said impressed her and she knew Lindsey was right. "Wow Lindsey, when did you become such a great therapist?"

"I've been taking notes from this awesome therapist that I know and although I don't show it much, I love and appreciate everything she does and I just want her to be happy, Lindsey told her teary eyed mother. They hugged and sat there and talked for a while.

When Dani realized that it was almost 7 am, she decided to go ahead and text Connor. She looked over at Lindsey, who had fell asleep in her bed, and decided to let her stay home from school today. After all, it was Friday and spring break started next week so Dani knew they wouldn't be doing much anyways.

"Lindsey, sweetie why don't you go get in your bed."

"Mom, what time is it?" Lindsey asked still half asleep

"Seven. You can stay home from school today if you would like. I know it's been a rough and scary night."

"Thanks mom, but I need to go today. I have two test, but I might step first period. Can you write me an excuse?" Dani nodded. Lindsey could tell her mom was taking what happened pretty hard. She was glad Nico had provided them with some protection. "Mom, you gonna be okay," Lindsey asked.

"Yes, honey, I will be fine. It may just take me a bit to get over everything that happened," Dani said hoping she wouldn't ask much detail.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school," Lindsey told her.

Dani decided to do the same. She also decided that she would go ahead and go to work. The only way to get past this was to stay busy doing something else. Before she took a shower, she wanted to go down and see the damage, but when she got down to her office, everything was in place. All of her windows were fixed and so was the front door. She walked back in her office and checked the desk. Everything was in its normal spot and all her patients charts were in their right folders. That's when she saw the note. **Hope everything is in the right spot and back the same way you had it. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Hope you are doing okay. Can you text me? I'll find you at V3 later today. ;) Nico**

Dani just stood there and read it over and over. She kept having the flashbacks of everything she heard while she was waiting in the bathroom. The same thought kept crossing her mind. What if Nico hadn't have been there. They probably would have killed her. Dani just flopped down in her chair and finally let the tears fall. Lindsey came down and found her mom in this state. She decided to sneak back upstairs and get Nicos number out of her moms phone.

**Nico, it's Lindsey. My mom isn't doing so good. She is taking what happened pretty hard. I really don't want to leave her by herself.**

**I'll be there in fifth teen minutes~Nico**

**Thanks~Lindsey**

Nico knew this would be hard on her, not only the breaking in, but her patients confidentiality. He hated this, but knew he would protect her and get her through it.

Lindsey went back to her moms office. "Hey mom, go back to bed. You need to stay home today."

Dani decided that was best. She was drained in every way you could imagine and she just needed a day.

"Okay, honey. Your note is on the counter. I'm going to miss you this weekend and next week, but I know you will have fun with your dad."

Dani went upstairs crawled back in bed. She decided she better text Conner, but when she checked her phone, she already had a few missed calls and texts from him telling to stay at home today and to take next week off. He also said he hoped to see her at the V3 beach party tomorrow. Dani was glad she had some time off. After everything that had happened with Carl, the FBI, Blake Bridges, Hutch, and Alex. Drama after drama. Dani was just exhausted. She also knew that Alex was a topic that her and Nico had yet to discuss, but she knew it was coming. Dani heard her phone buzz just as she was almost asleep.

**Lindsey let me in. Can I come up?" N**

**Yeah~D**

Nico knocked on Dani's bedroom door. She was laying in her bed with a thin tank top on that Nico could see thru. It drove him absolutely crazy.

"Hey," Nico said. He knew that Dani was not only upset about what happened, but also because of Alex.

"Hey," Dani said back. She didn't know what to say because she had so many mixed emotions.

When about fifth teen minutes had gone by and Dani hadn't looked at Nico or said anything, Nico said, "well, I guess I'll go then." Dani didn't want Nico to leave anymore than he wanted not to.

"Nico, please stay with me. I feel safe when I'm next to you. Can you lay here with me and just hold me," Dani pleaded with Nico.

Nico wanted that so bad, but he just had to stick his foot in his mouth, "are you sure you want a man that you don't trust or are mad at in the same bed as you." He was tired of playing these games. He wanted them to be staright forward with each other from now on instead of holding it back.

Dani gave him a go to hell look. "Look, I'm struggling with so many things right now, but what I do know is I want you here with me, beside me, in my bed, holding me."

"That's all I've ever wanted, Dani," Nico said as he climbed into bed and pulled Dani into his arms. They were both banged up bad over everything that happened.

"Nico why didn't you tell me about Alex," Dani asked quietly and caught Nico off guard.

"There have been so many times I wanted to, but it never seemed like the right time," Nico said with hope that they could get past this. "Dani, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. I should have. I guess the same reason that you didn't tell me about Black Bridges because I knew how you would react."

Dani took that like a slap in the face. "Do you not believe in us enough that you couldn't tell me?"

When Nico didn't answer and gave her a look, she said, "well, if you were trying to break my heart you just did."

Nico was quite for several minutes because he was trying to process everything. "Dani, you know what kind of man I am and I am so sorry for everything. I promise I'm not trying to break your heart."

"I don't want your pity, Nico," Dani said sharply.

"Baby, look into my eyes. That's not pity. That's love," Nico said in almost a whisper because he was feeling vernable in a way he had never felt before.

Nico wiped the tears that rolled down Dani's cheeks. "You love me?" Dani asked with so much emotion in her voice.

TO BE CONTINUED SOON!

Thanks so much for the reviews. Just trying to keep an awesome show with an amazing couple alive. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Nico just had this expression on his face that let Dani know the answer to that dumb question. "So when all this is over, are you really gonna go to Dallas," Dani asked wondering how that would work with him there and her here.

"That's the plan. Yep. I just need to finish what I started here first. Whatever that is, " Nico said as he leaned into kiss Dani. When she stopped and kinda pulled back, he just shook his head in disappointment. "You still don't trust me."

"God, Nico, it's not that. I don't know I guess I'm just trying to still process everything. I mean you just saved my life. If you wouldn't have been here..." Dani was interrupted by Nico.

"Don't even go there, Dani. It didn't happen and I was here. That's what counts, sweetheart," Nico said as he leaned in a got a quick kiss from her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble getting over the breakin and everything that happened with Bridges. I'm in so much pain mentally and emotionally, but let me tell you Nico, I would be in a lot worse shape if I didn't have you here with me. Nico, you are my superhero."

Nico took Dani's hands in his." I will always do my best to protect you, but don't put me up there so high that when I disappoint you, you will be let down. I'm not perfect Dani and there are some things you should know about me, but first how about you get some rest. I got a few errands to run and got to do some things at V3. How about I pick us up supper and come back by later?"

"Yea that would be nice," Dani said quietly, but Nico could tell something else was bothering her.

"You okay," he asked.

Dani just slowly nodded. "I just really don't want to be by myself and I definitely don't want you to leave."

Before Nico could respond, Dani's phone went off. It was TK. He had gotten him into a jam and needed Dr. D. She era was causing so much trouble for him. TK had also told the good doc that he would need Nico's assistance on this one as well.

When Dani hung up she said, "TK has requested our assistance. Apparently, Sheera released a sex tape and now the Coach is threating to trade him. He says he had no part in it."

"Well he had a part in it if the tape is of him as well," Nico smirked.

"I think he is hoping you can get rid of the video before everybody sees it," Dani added.

As they left to walk out the door, putting everything on hold, especially their pain and emotions over all that has happened, Dani said,"can I just ask you one thing, Nico?" When Nico gave her he go ahead, she asked, "so what would happen to us if you went to Dallas?"

Nico stopped dead in his tracks as they were walking out to his vehicle. He turned around and pulled Dani up on on him, tight in his arms and kissed her with everything he had. "What do you think," was all he said before getting in his car. Dani stood there stunned before getting in the car with him.

Nico took Dani's hand, "look, I know we got a lot going on with V3, TK, and us, but that doesn't mean we can't be together. Don't you see how easier everything would be as long as we were by each other's sides."

Dani just smiled and just as she was about to say something back, someone busted the passengers side window. There appeared Troy with a bat. He reached in and wrapped his hand around Dani's neck, choking her. Nico jumped out of the car and tackled Troy. Dani just sat there in shock and watched as Nico hit Troy time after time. She then realized that Nico would probably kill him if he didn't stop.

"Nico, please stop," Dani whispered as she put her hand on Nicos shoulder. "You are so much better than him. I know he deserves it, but be the bigger man and just let it go. Let the police take care of him."

Nico stopped and turned to face Dani. Troy hadn't hurt her too badly, since Nico got to him quickly. He was so angry, but it really wasn't worth it to stoope down to Troy's level. He pulled Dani into her is arms. She was still trying to get her breath.

"No man should ever put his hands on you like that. Hands are made to hold, massage, hug, or touch," Nico told Dani who had tears rolling down her face.

"When is this going to stop? See Nico, once again, you were here to my rescue. He would have really hurt me if you weren't here." When Nico tried to interrupt, Dani said, "don't say anything. Just accept the fact that you are my superhero." Dani leaned into Nicos chest. God, she loved it there. He smelt so good and he felt so good. How could she not want to be with a man that sexy and was such the gentleman.

"Let me see if I can just handle TK over the phone," Dani said as the police showed up once again, two times in a 24 hour period, to get Troy and statements.

While Nico was taking care of the police and trying to get his car lined up to be fixed, Dani managed to calm TK down and get in touch with Connor to help out. There was no fixing the trade so Connor had to figure something out in just a few short hours.

Dani looked at the clock, it was only a little after 11. The V3 beach party started at five. Dani needed to go so she could get out and enjoy the night. She had to get all of the drama off of her mind. Her mind, body, everything was so exhausted. She decided to lay down for a few minutes. That was how Nico found her a few minutes later. He sat down beside her.

A piece of her hair had fallen into her eyes so Nico brushed it back behind her ear. "I need to go take care of a few things. Connor called. He said it was urgent. Why don't you get some rest? I'll see you at the beach party, okay?!" Dani just nodded. She didn't want him to go. "Don't worry. Troy want be getting out anytime soon and I have your house surrounded. You can always call if you need me." Nico kissed her forehead and left.

Dani just sighed. Everyone else's life always came first before her own. Everyone else always had problems she had to deal with first while her life was put on the back conversation that her and Nico needed to desperately have just kept being put off and put off. She wanted him to stay so badly, but she knew she would see him again in just a few short hours.

The bathing suit Dani had picked out was very bright and showed off all of her curves and she hoped that it would help Nico want to touch her everywhere. She wore some shorts and tank top over it. Dani was ready for some fun and she hoped her and Nico could get some well deserved R&amp;R.

Nico saw Dani arrive at the party. God she looked so hott, he thought. He decided to sneak up on her so he could see that look she always gave him when he popped up outta nowhere.

When Dani walked up to the party on the beach, she looked around and took everything in. There was food everywhere. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. The music was up. Dani was glad she decided to come and hoped that Nico would find her soon.

"Hello," Nico said in that tone that Dani loved. He had a big smirk on his face when Dani jumped and turned around to look at him.

"You! Why you gotta be so sneaky all the time," Dani teased as she took in his appearance. Nico had on a bright orange under armor bathing suit and a blue tank top. He was ripped for sure.

Nico stepped right in Dani's space. "You look beautiful." Dani blushed and smiled real big. He made her feel so special.

"Santino, Careles. Glad YALL could both make it. Getting a little personal aren't we," Connor said arrogantly as he interrupted their moment.

Nico didn't back up and neither did Dani when he walked up.

"Whoa there, Dani. Looking smoking hott," Connor said as he smirked at Nico.

"Connor was there something you needed," Dani said very adjatated.

"Just wanted to let you both know that TK is being traded to New Jersey with Coach Purnell."

"That's great!" Dani said. She knew TK would be very happy with that. Now, she needed to help him get away from Sheera, since she was causing him so many problems.

"Also, I needed to see if you and Careles here want to go to Idaho. I got a speech to give and need YALL to see a client of mine. He is a professional swimmer." Connor had already spoke to Nico about this earlier today, but told him to not count on Dani going with everything that had happened.

"I don't know. I was kind of looking forward to being off next week," Dani debuting. The away time would be nice and some time with Nico.

Connor thought about what Dani had just said. "Tell you what, Santino, I'm scheduled to arrive back Monday, but I will pay for you to stay the rest of the week and weekend if you want. Nico as well. You both deserve it, but I need an answer in the next hour cause wheels up in four hours."

Nico looked at Dani before he turned to Connor and said, "we appreciate it. I'll let you know." Nico grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her closer to the beach where they sat near the water to watch the sunset.

"Okay then," Connor said as they walked off. He hated what had happened to Dani and he figured she was holding a grudge against him for it. "Hey Santino, just wanted to let u know that I am so sorry for what Troy did to you. I had no idea that he was like that."

"Thank you," Dani said.

"YALL enjoy the party and let me know within the hour if you are coming to Idaho," Connor yelled.

"So what do you want to do Dani? Do you feel up to going," Nico asked sweetly.

Dani loved his expression. He was just so sweet. "It would be nice to get away, but what about Agent Bennett, the FBI, and Dallas."

Nico just paused for a minute. " I think I could get away for a little while."

A good song burst across the beach and all the V3 employees started dancing. Nico was telling Dani about the situation with TK and Sheera. Dani loved the song that was playing. It was called Shutup and Dance, which is exactly what Dani wanted Nico to do. She stood up and pulled him up with her and they went over to where everybody was dancing.

"What are we doing," Nico asked.

"Something I have dreamed about and always wanted to do with you," Dani expressed. They started dancing and enjoyed every minute.

"I love this song," Dani exclaimed excitedly.

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said "You're holding back"

She said "Shut up and dance with me"

This woman is my destiny

She said "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

We were victims of the night

A chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and fading light

Oh we were born to get together

Born to get together

She took my heart I don't know how it happened

We took the floor And she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said "shut up and dance with me"

This woman is my destiny

She said "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

A backless dress and some knee-up sneaks

My discoteque, Juliet, teenage dream

I felt it in my chest since she looked at me

I knew we were born to be together

Born to be together

She took my heart I don't know how it happened

We took the floor And she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said "shut up and dance with me"

This woman is my destiny

She said "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

(Oh c'mon girl)

Deep in her eyes I think I see the future I realize

This is my last chance

She took my arm I don't know how it happened

We took the floor And she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back

She said "shut up and dance with me"

This woman is my destiny

She said "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

Don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said "shut up and dance with me"

This woman is my destiny

She said "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

"Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

"Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"

As they were dancing, Nico listened to the words. He knew Dani was his destiny, but with everything that had happened, especially Alex, he knew it wasn't time to tell her that. He had already mentioned the "L" word once already and she questioned him about. Besides, she did t say it back. It was true though, he loved her and had for sometime.

Once the song ended he heard, "Dr. D. Sneako. YALL got them moves. When did YALL two get so bumpy grinde," TK teased. When Nico gave him that look, he dropped it because he knew that look all two well.

"Sorry. Anyways, I was hoping to talk the both of YALL into coming to New Jersey and joining the Bobcats with coach Purnell and myself. Has he called yet?" TK looked excited about this and was very hopeful.

They both just looked at him in amazement. "Terrance, we hadn't heard anything yet, but that sounds like a great offer," Dani said. They chatted some more about how things were going for him and also his breakup with Sheera. Nico had backed off and gave them some privacy while they talked and they walked down the beach aways.

Nico phone buzzed and when he noticed it was Agent Bennett, he started not to answer it. He knew he had no other choice though. The conversation didn't go to well and Bennett threatened bringing Dani in if Nico didn't cooperate. Nico knew it would more than likely affect his trip to Idaho, but he hoped he could figure something out. Agent Bennett needed Nico to get him more info and was only give him a few weeks to do it. Then he realized he could use the trip to dig further into Connor while they were there. Hopefully, Bennett would go for it.

Meanwhile, he noticed TK had finished talking with Dani and she was being drafted to play in the volleyball game. She needed a partner and was calling for Nico to be it. It was a two on two game. NICO removed his tank top and so did Dani. The look Nico gave her did not go unnoticed either. They were both fairly good and have a great time. They knew it would always be a bumpy ride, but they both were learning that things were just a little bit easier when they had each other.

When the game was over, Dani realized her phone was buzzing. It was her sister saying that her mom had had a heart attack. Dani froze and when Nico saw her expression, he knew something wasn't right.

TBC

NOT SURE WHERE TO GO FROM HERE YET, BUT I WILL CONTINUE SOON!

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!

SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!


	4. Chapter 4

Dani sat there listening to her sister word for word, detail for detail, about their mother. All the thoughts of if her mother would make it ran through Dani's mind. How was she going to manage this, Idaho, Connor, Nico, aches and pain that Troy caused, and her practice all at the same time. God, she thought she felt under water and if one more thing happened she might just sink.

Nico watched Dani intently as she was on the phone. He saw all the emotions pass over face. Dani may be so good at reading everyone else, but when it came to her, he could read her like a book and knew she was almost to her breaking point. He also knew that when it happened he would be there for her and be that shoulder she needed to cry on. Nico was ready to find out what was going on, when he phone buzzed. It was Connor needing Nico to come take care of a security issue that was getting out of hand. Some young kids were trying to get into the party and were threating some of the staff. Nico knew he had to get over there and take care of it right away and he didn't want to interrupt Dani, so he had to step away without her knowing anything.

When Dani finished up her call, she looked around for Nico, but he was nowhere to be found. She had to go and get to the hospital now. She also had to call her kids and tell them what happened. She had to call Connor and tell him that she wouldn't be able to go to Idaho. Dani felt it building up and slowly felt like she was in over her head. While Dani was driving to the hospital she called her kids. Lindsey took the news pretty hard and told Dani that she was headed to the hospital now. She called Connor as well. Turned out they wouldn't be leaving for Idaho tonight anyways, due to an incident that happened at the party.

Nico was with Connor when his phone rang. "That was Dani. Her mother has had a heart attack," Connor said out loud. Nico just froze. He wondered why Dani didn't call him, but he understood. He hated everything that she was having to go through. He wanted to be her rock and someone she knew she could lean on. Nico decided to let Dani contact him. As hard as that would be, he had to do it. Dani would contact him when she needed him. He knew she had a lot going on. He wanted to be there for her, but figured she would call if she wanted him there. Then again, he wondered if he needed to just let her know he was thinking about her and wanted to be there for her.

As all these thoughts were going through Nicos mind, his phone buzzed.

**Family emergency. Mother had a heart attack. Will let you know when I find out more~D**

**Please let me know. Thinking about you. I'm here for you~N**

**I know you are. Thanks Nico~D**

Nico knew this was all bottling up for Dani. He wanted to keep texting her, but didn't want to be a burden. He had to go back to V3 and short all of this mess out anyways. He wondered when and if they would ever catch a break. He felt his phone buzz again. It was Dani.

**Massive heart attack. Doctors not sure if she will make it~D ** When Nico read this, he felt sick. He knew Dani would be taking this hard. His phone buzzed again with her another text.

**God Nico, the last conversation I had with my mother was an argument about an affair she had while married to my dad. This is all my fault~D**

**Dani, baby, this isn't your fault. Please don't beat yourself up. I got to finish up this security breach for Connor. Please keep texting me~N**

Dani loved that Nico called her baby. It was so sexy. He was so sweet and she really missed him, but she had heard what happened at the party and knew he had to take care of that. Dani's sister, Ronnie, Lindsey, and Dani sat in the waiting room waiting to hear the news on her mother. She was in surgery. Dani knew it would be a very long night. Dani was exhausted. Lindsey and Ronnie decided to go out and get something to eat. Dani didn't want anything. She was too upset to eat. She was deep in thought when her phone buzzed. It was Ray, her ex-husband. He was calling to cuss her out and blaming her for him and his new girlfriend breaking up. He said Linsey had a conversation with his new girlfriend regarding something Dani had said. Dani had gotten so upset that she was almost yelling. Thank goodness it was a private room and nobody was around. She ended up hanging up on Ray. Tears were running down her face and she put her head in her hands. She was shaking so badly. This was how Ronnie and Lindsey found her.

"Mom are you okay," Lindsey asked very concerned. When Dani looked up and she saw the tears, Lindsey said, "is grandma okay?" Dani just nodded.

"Grandma is still in surgery. I just got a phone call from your dad. He called and cussed me out and yelled at me saying I caused him and his girlfriend to break up. Something about you telling her something that I said. Do you know anything about that?" Dani asked Lindsey very quietly. When Dani saw Lindsey's face she said, "you know what, never mind. There is too much going on. That's not even important."

Nico looked at his phone. It was getting late and still nothing from Dani. He had finally finished up at v3. Nico decided to go and sit with Dani at the hospital.

Dani sent Lindsey home to get some rest. Ronnie had fallen asleep and Dani was dozing off as well. She was still very upset and angry about her ex-husband doing what he had just done. Dani thought about the man he had become. Someone she could hardly stand to be around. She finally curled up in the chair and drifted off to sleep. This was how Nico found her a few minutes later.

Nico just looked at Dani for a minute. He could tell she had been crying. It killed that he couldn't have been here with her. He squated down in front of her chair and moved a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. He kissed her forehead.

"Dani," Nico whispered. He loved the look she gave him when she opened her eyes.

"Hey," Dani told him still half asleep. Nico gave her a soft smile.

"What's going on? Any word yet?" He asked concerned.

"She is in surgery. We are still waiting to hear," Dani said as she got up, grabbed Nicos hand, and walked them out of the waiting room and into the hallway.

Once out in the hallway, Nico pulled Dani in for a hug and just held her. "Oh my god, I am so glad you are here," Dani told Nico as she buried her head in his chest.

The doctor walked up a few minutes later. They went in the waiting room and listened to what he had to say. "The surgery was touch and go for a while, but your mother is now in recovery. She had to have a triple bypass, but I believe she will make a full recovery. It will definitely be a long healing process, though. She really doesn't need any visitors tonight, so why don't you all go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow."

Nico listened to Dani and Ronni for a minute. They were both so relieved that their mom made it through. He could tell that Dani was still taking everything hard, but putting on a strong front for her sister and especially, Lindsey.

"Here are the keys to my car. I'll be out in just a minute," Dani told Ronnie who gave her an approving smile of Nico.

"Go home and get some rest," Nico whispered to her. He pulled her close and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Dani just let him hold her for a minute.

"How did everything turn out with V3," Dani asked. It amazed Nico that even with everything she had going on, she still cared so much for others.

"It's all taken care of. You don't worry about anything or anybody. I want you to concentrate on your mom, okay." Dani thought that was sweet, but a distraction would help right now.

Nico walked Dani out to her car. He pulled close one more time and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Text when you make it home?" He said. Dani knew it wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

The drive back home was long and Dani was just so wore out. Thanks to Ronnie talking, Dani stayed awake easily. "So you and Mr. Mystery Man seem to be getting kind of close," she had told Dani. Ronnie asked questions about them and wanted to know every detail. She also told Dani about her boyfriend that she had been seeing for a while now. Dani was excited about meeting him tomorrow at the hospital.

Once they made it home, Ronnie went straight to bed in Dani's guest room. Dani checked on Lindsey, who was sound asleep on the couch. Dani decided to leave her there. She went up to her room and decided to text nico.

**Hey! It's me. Made it home safe. Going to take a shower. Can I text you when I get out?~D**

**Of course you can. I'll be waiting. Glad you made it home.~N** Nico was glad that she was leaning on him. He wanted to do whatever he could to take the pain away for her. He decided to take a shower as well.

Before Dani got in the shower, she had a thought. She wanted Nico there with her holding her. Although, she didn't know if she could get the nerve up to ask.

When Nico got out of the shower, he saw that he had a missed text. It was from Dani.

**Nico I really need you right now. Will you come stay with me? I will leave my office door unlocked. Just come on in and come upstairs.;)~D**

Nico was very shocked at this message. He was glad she asked though because he wanted to be there for her. He quickly got dressed and headed over to Dani's. When Nico pulled up, he took a deep breath. He had been waiting so long to be able to sleep with her and hold her all night. He wasn't even referring to the sex part, although he really looked forward to the day that would happen, but just being with her and being there for her. Nico opened Dani's office door very quietly and he made sure that he locked it back. He headed upstairs and found Dani's room. The shower was still running, which made Nico a little unsure of what to do. He decided to go to the door and let her knew he was here so he wouldn't startle her when she walked back in her room.

"Dani," he said quietly.

"Nico," Dani said as she turned off the water.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here," he said sweetly.

"Okay, babe, I'll be out in just a minute. Make yourself comfortable." Dani told him. She was so happy that he decided to come and even more so that she picked out the outfit that she did to sleep in. Although, she was having trouble deciding if she should put on a bra or not. She decided on a spaghetti strapped tank top, sports bra, and a pair of very short shorts. Dani also made sure to put on the smell goods. She wanted Nico to go weak in the knees

When she walked in, Nico had to pick his jaw up off the floor. DAMN, he thought to himself.

Dani walked right out and straight into the arms of Nico. "I wasn't sure if you would actually come," Dani whispered.

"Of course. I've never let you down and I don't intend to start now," he told her. He was loving this. Nico pushed some stray strands of hair back behind her ear and kissed her.

"Yummy. I could get use to this," Dani said with a huge smile.

"Well, maybe we should make more of a habit of it," he told her right back.

"I love the sound of that," Dani kissed him once again. "Thank you, Nico, for being there for me. It means so much."

"Anytime. Besides, I would have missed out on this view and those amazing kisses," he teased. He would love to do more, but he would follow Dani's lead at the moment, for now anyways. Dani pulled back the covers and grabbed Nicos hand to join her in bed. Once he was in and situated, Dani laid next to him and she rested her head on his chest. Nico played with her hair and held her tight. A,though the circumstances, it was a dream come true for him.

Dani fell asleep fast in Nicos arms. He just laid there and watched, listened, and took in this amazing moment. He never though he would get this chance, but now that he had, he was going to treasure every minute.

TBC SOON

THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! Please keep them coming!

AND I WISH THEY WOULD MAKE A SEASON 4 as well!

Text messages in bold


	5. Chapter 5

Dani woke up the next morning to an empty bed, but if she was been honest, she somehow knew it would be that way. She just kind of hoped that she was still wrapped in Nicos arms when she awoke. In the back of her mind she wondered if had left her house already. When Dani walked n the bathroom, there was one red rose and a note waiting or her. The note read: I know you are wondering in that pretty little head of yours if I've left already as to without a word. Yes, I I left and went to get doughnuts and yes, I will be right back. Go back to bed. You need to rest;) ~N Dani just smiled. It was weird to her because she could get inside so many people's head, but yet Nico could read her so well and always seem to know exactly what she was thinking. No wonder they had always worked so good together. They were a great team.  
Dani went to the bathroom and then went and got back in the bed. She checked the time. It was barely after 6. God, she thought, wonder what time he left. So apparently, he doesn't need much rest, she thought. Just as Dani was almost back asleep, her phone rang. It was hospital saying that her mother had taken a turn for the worst. Dani jumped out of bed. She ran to her guest room to wake up Ronnie and then to Lindsey. They all just threw on some clothes and left. Nico pulled back up just as Dani was starting to leave.  
Nico pulled up quick. "What's wrong," he said as he jumped out of the car.  
Dani jumped in the passenger seat knowing that Nico would drive them. It was a very good thing too because Dani was a wreck. They all three were. "It's mom," Dani told Nico barely making eye contact. "The hospital called and said she has taken a turn for the worse."  
Nico looked over at Dani. He really didn't know what to say, so he just took her hand in his. He looked back at Lindsey. She was really upset. It was tearing him up. He knew Dani was trying to be strong for Lindsey. Nico had them there is no time. They rushed in.  
The doctor met them in the waiting room. "Your mom is in surgery again. She is bleeding internally. We are doing all we can, but it is looking like we may need a heart transplant."  
Nico watched as Ronnie and Lindsey both sank down in a chair holding and hanging on to each other, but when he looked over at Dani and saw tears slowly rolling down her face, his heart broke. He would do anything to take that pain away for her. "We will let you know more when we have her stable," the doctor said and walked out of the room.  
Dani put on her brave face. She walked over to Lindsey and Ronnie. "It's going to be okay. Mom is strong. She will pull through this." Dani didn't know who she was trying to convince more, her or them. There was no way she would brake down in front of them. She had to be strong. Nico finally spoke up, "do any of you want or need anything? Food or drinks, blankets, clothes, anything?"  
Ronnie thought this was a sweet gesture. She walked over to Nico and put her hand on her arm. She whispered, "I'm glad my sister has you. Thank you for offering, but I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Try and focus on something else for the moment."  
Dani finally managed to calm Lindsey down. "Honey, why don't you go with Aunt Ronnie and get you a bite to eat or something to drink. I will text you when I know something.  
As soon as Ronnie and Lindsey were away from the waiting room, Dani sunk down on the floor. Nico was by her side before she even slid all the way down. He pulled her in close. She buried her head in his chest and broke down. Nico just held her. He knew, like so many times before, that he didn t have to say anything because just being there was strength to Dani. It was the same way for him as well. After several minutes, Dani pulled back a little and looked at Nico. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Dani, tell me what you need."  
"I just need..." The doctor walked in and interrupted what Dani was about to say.  
"We got the bleeding to stop. The surgery worked. You mom won't need the transplant and we expect her to make a full recovery, although it will be a very long one," the doctor told Dani and Nico. "She won't be allowed to have visitors for a couple of days, so go home get some rest. Come back tomorrow to check in with me."  
When the doctor walked off, Dani let out a breath. She was so relieved. Nico wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go find Lindsey and your sister, so we can tell them the good news." Nico said as he started walking towards the cafeteria. Dani followed close behind.  
Lindsey had fallen asleep, but Ronnie sat there at a table. She was on the phone. Once she was off and Lindsey woke up, Dani explained everything. All three were so happy. Nico could see the relief in Dani's eyes, but he could also see the tiredness, the pain, and her fight all starting to drain from her. He watched her shoulders and saw how tense they were. He saw the way she moved her neck, which was hardly at all. All Nico wanted to do was take that pain away.  
"I think I am going to go home for a day or two and co e back when we can actually visit mom. I probably need to go in and see how things are at work anyways," Ronnie told them.  
"And I need to go explain what really happened to Dad so he will stop calling and yelling at you," Lindsey said still have asleep.  
Dani just hesitated because she hadn't told Nico yet about he conversation between her and Ray. When she saw the look in his eyes, she whispered, "I'll explain later." He just nodded. He knew things between had taken a step forward and he just hoped that it would continue.  
"How about we drop you off at your dads on the way home," Dani said looking at the time. It was almost 10 am.  
Nico was quiet the whole way to Rays and also back to Dani's. Dani knew he was upset with her. When they pulled up at Dani's, Nico killed the car and Ronnie got out, but right before she did she said, "I'll be up in a minute Ronnie."  
Dani looked over at Nico. He was staring at her with questioning eyes and Dani saw a hint of hurt in there."Nico, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Ray. It's been a rollarcoaster and it hadn't really crossed my mind again. Please don't be mad at me." Dani pleaded.  
Nico cupped her cheek. "Dani, I do wish you would have told me, but it's okay. I'm not mad." Dani let a breath and Nico continued. "Look, I know you have been through much this past few days. Let me be there for you. I want to be that one you can lean on."  
A speechless Dani was something Nico was definitely not use too. "I appreciated verything you have done, Nico. Thank you for being here for me," Dani said after about five minutes of silence.  
"Think we set a new record there, for longest quiet moment by Doctor Santino," Nico teased. Dani punched Nico in the shoulder and they both laughed. "There's that smile I love seeing," Nico whispered as he was inches from Dani's lips.  
"Get out of my head, Careles," Dani said and moved just a little bit closer to his lips. God, she loved kissing this man. His lips were so soft and the way he moves them is unbeliveable, Dani thought.  
"Isn't that your job, Doctor, to get in someone's head," Nico teased yet again. Before Dani could respond, his lips were on hers. It started out slow and the progressed to passionate and steamy. No more words were spoken for the next several minutes. Good thing Dani's windows were tinted. Dani's thoughts were all over the place. The man was good, no question about it. She was enjoying every minute of this. She wanted more, to get closer, but there was a console blocking her.  
Nico wanted them to carry this inside and up to Dani's bedroom. He wanted to lay her down on her bed and do some pleasurable things to her. He knew though, that Dani needed to say goodbye to her sister. Nico could fell some of the tension and stress ffrom worrying about her mom releasing from Dani as they kissed. He wanted to rub her all over and give her a full body massage to help her unwind even more. he finally pulled back, but still kept his arms around her. He knew he needed to give her and her sister some alone time.  
"I guess I should head In and help Ronnie pack and get her to the airport," Dani said quietly. She gave him a smile and patted his cheek.  
Nico held her hand there. "I've got a few things to do at V3. Can I see you later?"  
"I like the sound of that," Dani sighed contently.  
"Pack you an over night bag with a nice outfit or two. Something I want to show you. Can you talk your sister into waiting until noon to go to the airport? We can drop her off on the way ways ur destination," Nico teased Dani with this suprise.  
"And just where are we going, Dominic," Dani begged and pleaded for him to tell her.  
"You will find out soon enough," Nico said as he walked Dani to her front door.  
"Sneako," Dani whispered. She saw the smirk on Nicos face as he kissed her one last time before walking to his car.  
"Don't forget your bathing suit," Nico yellede do just like that he was in his car and gone before Dani could even thin of a response. No doubt, this would be very interesting, Dani thought. Although, she was looking forward to some time with Nico, she was still very worried about her mom. She knew Nico was just trying to ease her worried mind. Dani decided that she was going to do her best to enjoy whatever Nico had up his sleeve.  
TBC...  
Sorry it took me a while to update...hope YALL are still there and reading! Thanks for the comments thus far! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dani watched Nico drive off. She couldn't wipe the silly grin she had on her face. When she walked back in her house, her sister was pretty hard on her.

"What the hell are you smiling for? Our mother almost died and all you can do is make out with 50 shades of black," Ronnie yelled as soon as Dani came in the door.

The tone in her voice made Dani stop dead in tracks. "Excuse me. Don't you think I know that. I was there experiencing it all, Ronnie. Don't you dare throw me trying to think about any and everything else after everything I have been through this past week and on top of it mom almost dying. How dare you."

"Yea, it's always about you, Danielle. It always has been. You are such a bitch. Don't worry about taking me to the airport. I will find my own damn way," Ronnie screamed these harsh words at Dani. Ronnie called a cab, grabbed her things, and was out the door.

All Dani could do was stand there. She couldn't believe the exchange that just took place. How could Ronnie say such things like she had just said. Maybe she was right. Maybe she should just call Nico and cancel. Shouldn't I still try to enjoy things even when times are bad and I'm worried and scared to death. What's wrong with me getting my mind off of everything and having a stress free night. Am I allowed to smile even though my mom almost dies and is in critical care. We can't see her until tomorrow evening. Am I just suppose to sit there and wait around for answers? Do I stop living because she may no have much longer? Dani had slid down to the floor right next to the front door and processed all of these thoughts. She didn't realize that she had been sitting there almost two hours.

Nico was starting to wonder what was going on. He had texted Dani a few times, but no response. Once he finished up, he headed that way. He opened the front door and found Dani sitting by it, leaned up against it, with her head in her knees. He knew something was wrong. He squatted down in front of her.

"Dani," he whispered. He was worried that something else had happened to her mom. When she looed up with a tear stained face and tears running down her face, he asked, "is it your mom?"

Dani shook her head no. She took a deep breath. "It's Ronnie. We just had a huge fight. She left." Nico tilted his head for her to continue.

"When I came in the house after you left, I was smiling. Next thing I know, she was yelling at me that I had no right to smile or make out with you at a time like this. She told me that it had always been about me and that I was a bitch," Dani managed to get out with several sobs in between.

Nico pulled her into his lap and lifted her chin up. "Look at me." When Dani wouldn't look at him. He said it again. "Dani, look at me. You always put everyone else's problems before yours no matter what you got going on. I know because I've seen it first hand. Just because you smile about something doesn't mean that your still not worried or upset about your mom. Ronnie was wrong in saying that to you."

Dani just stared into Nicos eyes and listened to him talk. He was so sincere in what he was saying that he was already making Dani fell a little better.

When Dani hadn't said anything after a few minutes, Nico said, "although you can go into 'full Santino' in a split second, that doesn't make you a bitch. You never give up the good fight. That's what I love about you," Nico told her as he kissed her hard. "Your mom is going to pull through and as soon as the doctor calls you tomorrow and says it's okay for her to have visitors, we will immediately go back to the hospital. Why sit up there in the waiting room miserable, when you can have a moment to take your mind off of everything. Now get upstairs and pack you a bag, Doctor."

"Nico, thank you for making me feel so much better about everything. I really don't know what I would do without you. I remember a time that you dragged me out of the house at 3 am in the morning to go to a strip club so I could talk to TK. When I didn't succeed and asked you to go in and get him, you said, 'there are a lot of things I can fix, but I can't fix people. That's your job.' It seems to me that you are doing a pretty job at fixing people. You have always been by my side and have never let me down."

The words hit Nico hard and he realized just how bad he had it for this woman. He was in love with her.

"Nico, you okay," Dani asked after a few minutes. He had this weird expression on his face.

"I'm good. You ready to go?" He said changing the subject fast. Right now, he just need to get on the road. So many thoughts were going thru his mind.

"Let me grab a few things and then I will be ready." Dani studied him for a minute and then realized something wasn't right. She walked up close to him and took his hands in hers. "Was it something I said, Nico?"

Nico looked down at her. He could see a little hurt there. "No, not at all, sweetheart." Dani gave him a smile and then headed upstairs to pack a bag real quick. Nico let out a sigh. He really and truly loved Dani. He wanted to spend forever with her, but just didn't know if she wanted the same thing. Maybe when all this is over and she doesn't need me anymore, she will just push me away. Nico couldn't even stand the thought of losing Dani again. This was a conversation that they needed to have and sooner rather than later.

While Dani was packing her bag, she wondered what was going on in Nicos head. She hoped he wasn't planning on going anywhere and leaving her again. She needed to tell him that she had fallen in love with him. She wasn't quite sure when, but she realized it the six months he was gone. She was just scared to tell him because she didn't want to get hurt again. Something inside told her that she didn't have worry about that with Nico. He was her protector and superhero. Dani knew a conversation that needed to happen between the two of them real soon.

Dani headed back downstairs and found Nico talking one the phone. She knew that whatever it was, was probably cancelled. She decided to wait in her office to give him some privacy and tie up any loose ends for her practice. Her back was to Nico when he walked in the office. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The way she leaned into his touch sent him in high alert. The tension coming from her body was unreal. Nico decided that she needed a massage and that was the top priority on his list when they got to his lake house.

"You ready to go," Nico whispered in her ear. He brushed his lips across her neck and that gesture made her shiver.

Dani turned around to face Nico. "So we are still on? I figured you would come in here and tell me something came up. That phone call had me thinking we wouldn't be going anywhere."

I will tell you about the phone call on the way. Let's go. We need to get in the road," Nico said. He grabbed Dani's bag and they headed towards the car.

Once inside the car, Dani said, "and just where are we going?"

"Well, if I told you, I would have to kill you," Nico teased. He took Dani's hand in his. He knew they still had lots of things to talk about, but he also intended on Dani getting some rest. He also knew that the ride was close to two hours and that should also allow them to talk.

"I hope somewhere in this plan of yours food is involved," Dani said once they were in the car and headed down the interstate. This caused Nico to laugh. Dani loved the sound of his laugh. It sounded sexy.

"Food is in your near future, but first we have a two hour drive. I promise as soon as we are there, we will eat," Nico told her.

Dani was quit for several minutes and then decided to mess with the radio to see if see could find any good music on.

Once Dani started to relax some, Nico decided to bring up one of the elephants that was always among them, amound others as well.

"Dani, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Alex. I don't want it to come between us. I feel like we need to discuss it and get everything out in the open. I really want this to work between us."

"So what is 'this' between us," Dani interrupted. She smiled playfully at Nico trying to lighten the mood a little. She knew these were some deep and tense subjects.

"We're you and Alex a real relationship?"

"At times, but I married her at a vigorous time in my life. I had the opportunity to get her out if I helped the FBI with V3. I felt like I owed her that much. The reason why she came to V3 that day was to give me these." Nico pulled out the divorce papers and handed them to Dani. "It's finally official.

Dani read over the papers. "You know, I was so angry when she introduced herself as your wife. At first, I thought that I didn't even know what it looked like. You have this madding ability to part mentalize, which is fine if I was watching an episode of Lost, but not when I'm in a relationship. Nico, if you want me and you to work, this is the kind of stuff you gotta tell me. I know you can't tell me everything and neither can I, but the personal things, we have to be open with each other or this isn't going to work. I really want us to work."

"Dani, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I know we will have to really work at it, but I'm willing to give it all I got."

"Wow, Nico. I'm just glad you feel the same way. We fought it for too long." There was a couple of minutes of quietness. Both thinking about what was just said and the process of it all. It was worth trying, no doubt.

"About Ray," Dani swallowed before continuing. She knew this would piss Nico off, but continued anyways. "He called yelling and cussing me out saying that I caused him and his new fling to breakup because I told Lindsey that her Daddy was sleeping with more than one woman and that he didn't know how to be faithful. He said Lindsey told her that and it caused them to breakup. Thing is, I never said anything like that. Although, I cannot stand him, I would never try to make him look bad in front of our kids. I want them to respect him and get along with him, even though what he did was wrong. He really hurt me and it is taken some time to trust men again." Dani looked over at Nico and saw the anger that was there because of the way Ray treated her.

"Nico, I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react and you would try to get on the middle. I can fight my own battles, you know." Dani knew that Nico just wanted to protect her. It worried her when Nico pulled the car over all of sudden.

"Dani, look at me. You don't have to fight your battles by yourself anymore. Your not alone." Nico wanted her to know he meant every word. He took her hands in his. "What Ray did to you was wrong and I know trusting again is hard, but you need to trust me. I'm glad you and Ray are no longer together because now I get to love you and show you just how amazing you really are and how you should be treated. If you will let me, that is."

This brought tears to Dani's eyes and she knew in that moment, that her life would never be the same. She would finally get to have that special kind of love and a promising forever with this wonderful, amazing, caring, and sweet man. She laughed out loud when she thought that Nico would probably not want the reputation as 'sweet'.

"And just what are you laughing at?!" Nico smiled at her as he said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how sweet you are and how you probably wouldn't want that as your reputation, being the badass that you are." Dani couldn't quit laughing.

"I will show you just how badass I am when we get to our destination." Nico said it with a matter of factly. He winked at Dani and pulled back on the highway. Dani noticed the look he gave her and was really looking forward to being with this man. Even though they hadn't talked about them yet, at least they got two of the problems addressed.

"We needed to have this talk and I'm glad we did, Dani. Remember, you don't always have to be so strong and I am always here for you. You can tell me anything."

"That goes for you too, Nico. I know it's hard opening up, but in order for this to work, we've got to be open." Dani gave him a wink back and rested her hand on his thigh. When she looked back up at the road, the were pulling up to this two story log cabin, right on the lake. "It's beautiful. Is this yours?" Dani said as she took in everything.

"There are some things about me that you should know."

TBC!

I will update as soon as I can. Sorry it's taking me several days to update. I have a lot going on, but please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Previous chapter: "There some things you should know about me." Nico

Really?! DO TELL! It's about DAMN TIME," Dani exclaimed. This man interested her on so many levels. Little by little and piece by piece, Nico had opened up, but Dani wanted to more. She wanted to know everything about this man.

Nico smiled as he helped Dani out of the car. He could tell she was still very sore, as was he. "I will tell you everything, but first lets get inside and as promised, food." There was a setting set up for them close to the water on a huge deck. It was beautiful. A basket full of food and wine.

"Wow, Nico, you really do think of everything, don't you. You truly are the most romantic man I know," Dani stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shhh, that can be our little secret. I don't want to ruin my intimadating badass rep, remember!" Nico smirked and loved the laugh that he got from Dani. It made him laugh and smile as well.

"God, Nico. Thank you for making me laugh again. With all that has happened over the past couple of days or even months, I kind of forgot how good it felt." Dani told him as she sighed a sigh of contentment.

"Dani," Nico said softly and gently grabbed her arm. Dani looked deep into those gorgeous eyes of his. She could definitley get wrapped up in this man. "I just wanted you to know that you being happy is the most important thing to me. I love seeing that smile and hearing you laugh." Before she could say anything, he pulled her in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He left her speechless.

Nico turned on some music and they sat on the deck and ate. Dani looked around at the outdoor kitchen that was bigger than her kitchen and dinning room out together. It was built with so much thought put into it. She could tell that more than likely it was Nico's design. There was a porch that wrapped around the whole house and several layers of different decks. Even the upstairs had a deck, which including a private one off of a bedroom. Dani assumed that was Nico's. Hopefully, she would get to enjoy that view with him later. Nico watched Dani look around and take in every single detail. He decided now was the perfect time to elaborate on his life.

"Being from Pittsburg and all, my family wanted a place that we could all escape to on the weekends, especially during the summer. We have several different ones. This one here, is mine. My Papaw is a carpenter and damn good at it. I actually helped him design and build this place. I'm the oldest of six, three bothers, two sisters. Dominic Ugene Careles, is the name on my birth certificate. When I was 22 I joined the navy. After the navy, I needed some extra cash, so I could start over. I helped my Papaw out with his carpentry business for a couple of years. My family has always had plenty of money. It's just I wanted to support myself. After two years doing carpenter work, I moved to New York and automaticly was offered the job as the Hawks Security. Marshall and I served together and were good friends, as you know. You already know about Gaberilla and Alex. I'm very close to my family, especially my papaw, mom, dad, and my sister, who is just a little over a year younger than me." Nico loved Dani's expression. While he was talking, her mouth would open and then close, as if she wanted to say something, but just didn't know what to say.

"Nico, that is amazing. You are such a wonderful man. I hope I can meet your family someday. Thank you for sharing that with me. From the day, I caught you staking out my house, you have intrigued me. I have always wanted to know everything about you."

"Actually, if your really up to it, my grandparents are celebrating their 75th anniversary here in a couple of weeks. We are throwing a big party for them. I would be honored if you would come with me," Nico said as he stood up.

Nico walked over to the stero and changed the song. The song that he put on was a slow song. It was called, Like I'm Gonna Lose You. He walked back over to Dani. "May I have this dance?" He offered her his hand and Dani took it. He pulled her close and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. They listened to the words and just enjoyed this moment.

I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you...like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever were standing, I won't take you for granted cause we never know when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you

"Nico," Dani whispered. "I don't want this moment to end." Nico didn't say anything, but instead, took Dani's hand and led the way into the cabin and up the stairs. Music still playing. The surround sound was all thru the house. They entered into Nicos room. He looked into those chocolate eyes, that he had fallen in love with and continued their dancing. This time, he took Dani's lips in his. They kissed until they need air to breathe. He lifted Dani up and laid her on his big king size bed.

"It doesn't have to. We can continue this moment for as long as you want to," Nico said in a very seductive tone. His lips went to her neck and wsaker their way down. "Dani, please tell me that this is okay. If it's not, although it would be hard, I can stop."

"Nico, please don't stop." Dani kissed him hard.

Nico pulled Dani back up and faced her away from him. Her back was against him. Nico began to massage her neck and shoulders. It had been a few tense days for her and he wanted to take every bit of her pain away. Dani moaned and arched her back because it felt so good to her. Nico was touching her in all the right places. It's like he knew exactly what she needed. While massaging, he kissed on her neck. Then, his hand went up to her right breast and as he rubbed it, he felt her nipples harden. If only she knew how badly he wanted her and for so long. He continued by removing Dani's shirt and pulling her into his lap. She felt exactly how hard he was and it turned her on so badly. Nico took Dani's breast in his mouth. He loved the way she moaned his name. He continued his torture by inserting his fingers down her pants. She was so wet for him. He laid her down on the bed and removed the rest of her clothes. This was really the first time he had seen her completely naked. He paused for a minute and took it all in.

"What," Dani whispered. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Just admiring the view. Dani you are so beautiful." Nico began his kissing down her body and to her sweet spot. He began fingering her with his right hand and rubbing her cliche with his left.

Dani closed her eyes. "Dani, look at me. I want to watch you go." Dani opened her eyes. She didn't know why, but him watching her go, turned her on even more. Nico had the right touch and applied the right pressure. He knew how to move his fingers. She knew if he was this good with just his hands, that he would be unbelievely incredicable when he finally entered his cock not her.

Nico loved the way Dani moved and arched her back as she finally came. She was so responsive. Nico didn't hesitate. He entered her fast and hard. He was more than ready to show her just how amazing she was.

"Do you want it fast," Nico said as he increased his speed. Dani moaned his name at this action. "Or do you like it slow," Nico asked as he slowed his pace. He started rubbing her cliche as he mixed his pace up between fast and hard and slow and steady. He was driving Dani crazy. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Nico was makin her feel things that she had never felt before. Making her cum in a way that she never had before.

"I love you, Dani," Nico whispered as they both went at the same time. Dani's orgasm lasted so long. She had never in her life felt this way and she knew exactly why. This man, she thought.

Nico pulled her against his chest. It was still early in the day. He had a suprise for Dani that should be arriving in the next hour or so. He couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she was and the way he felt. He knew she was the best that he had ever had and he knew it was because he loved her.

They had both been quiet, trying to catch their breath. Dani felt like she was on cloud nine. On top of that, Nico had just told her he loved her. He had made a similar statement a few days ago, but she didn't say anything back, but she wasn't making that mistake this time.

Dani turned towards Nico. "You just made me feel like I have never felt. You made me cum like I never have before. Sex was the best that I've had. I know it's different because when you make love with the person you are meant to be with, it makes it so special. Thank you, Nico. I've tried to deny my feelings for you for too long. I am in love with you."

When Nico heard her say those words, he was back on her again. No more words were spoken as they made love again. It was slow and more passionate, not as rushed this time. Nico kissed and touch every part of Dani's body. It was like he worshipped her body. Dani couldn't get enough of this man. He did things to her and made her feel in ways that she didn't know existed.

"Nico...where have you been my whole life! I am so sorry that I avoided my feelings for you for so long."

"I love you, Danielle."

"I love you, Dominic."

"I like Nico," he whispered. "Time for a quick shower and then I have a suprise for that should be arriving in the next twenty minutes or so. "Your bruising looks better. Still sore?" Nico ran his hand lightly across the bruising.

"It's a little better. Still pretty sore."

"Well, I couldn't tell with the way you moved that sexy body." Nico gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

They joined each other in the shower. Dani was in shock at how huge the shower was. It was bigger than her master suite and that was just the shower. Nico didn't stay in but a few minutes.

As he got out, he kissed her hard. "Stay in as long as you like."

Dani turned the hot water up. The memories of the last two hours flooded her mind. It was unreal how she felt. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Jeanette all about this experience. She would be proud.

Nico headed downstairs and outside to greet his arriving company. He had arranged for Ray J, Lindsey, Jeanette, Ronnie, Dani's sister and her fianchero come stay the weekend. He hoped Dani would love the suprise. Nico had a ski boat and some jet skis. He had plans for them to all go out and ride the tube, knee board, ski and just swim. Just enjoy the day.

Nico greeted everyone. They were all already in their bathing suits.

"So mom doesn't know we are here?" Lindsey asked.

Nico smiled. "Not yet."

When Dani got out of the shower, she wondered why it was quiet. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the bedroom. No sign of Nico. Her bathing suit, cover up, and towel was laid out on the bed, so she assumed they were going swimming.

Once Dani was dressed, she headed downstairs. Nico was in the kitchen. He had on his bathing suit and very tight tank top. Looking so sexy.

Before Dani could say anything, she heard laughin and talking. She looked at Nico because she knew that laugh. He gave her a smile. When she walked outside and saw Ray J, she thought she might cry. Dani hadn't seen him in almost a year. He had changed so much.

After hugs were all given out, Nico and Ray J got the ice chest ready with drinks. Dani and Jeanette grabbed some snacks.

"Dani, I just want to apologize for earlier. I want you to meet my fiancé, Jared. Jared, this is my sister Dani," Ronnie said as they were all walking to the boat.

Dani hugged Ronnie. "I'm just glad you're here." She then turned to Jared and said, " nice to meet you and you better take care of her." Everyone laughed.

They all piled in the boat. They went out and rode around the lake. It was beautiful.

"Who would have took you for a Lakin kind of guy," Jeanette told Nico. "I'm glad though because Dani here, loves the water."

Dani drove the boat while Nico knee boarded and skied. He was awesome at it. Everyone was just having such a great time.

They stopped for break and all got out to swim, munch on a few snacks.

Dani didn't think she had ever seen her kids smile so much. They were happy and getting along well with Nico.

"I'm glad my mom has you Nico," Lindsey said out loud.

"Yea man, you are ," Ray J added.

Nico laughed. Is that just because I let you drive my boat?" After everyone was done laughing, he continued by saying, "I'm the thankful one. Your mom is amazing."

We all know this," Jeanette added.

Dani was just eating this up. It was almost too good to be true.

"Anybody up for some burgers tonight," Dani questioned.

Once they all agreed on that, they decided to play a little while longer in the water. Dani and Nico rode the tube back to the cabin. Lindsey and Ray J took out the jet skis. Dani sent Nico and Jared to get meat, fries, and the ingredients for homemade ice cream from the store. Jeanette, Ronnie, and Dani sat around the pool listening to music and drinking some wine. The men told them to relax and that they would cook and take care of everything. So the ladies were definitely taking advantage of that.

"This place is amazing, Dan," Jeannette told her.

"Nico is for sure," Ronnie put in.

All Dani could do was smile. She was very happy and she knew she wanted to continue to move forward with this man. She also knew there would be highs and lows, but she knew they could overcome all of that, especially with everything they had been thru lately.

While they were relaxin in the pool, Dani got a phone call from the hospital. Their mother had improved and would be able to have visitors first thing tomorrow morning.

Nico and Jared had just arrived when Dani hung up the phone. She told everyone the good news. They were all relieved and excited.

Jeanette cranked up the music. "LETS CELEBRATE!"

Nico and Dani kissed.

"I love you, Danille."

"And I love you, Dominic."

THE END


End file.
